


Letter to the Dead

by OceanShay



Series: Adopted Siblings AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, its kinda sad but idk what you're expecting from me, writes to distract from real life stuff happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShay/pseuds/OceanShay
Summary: Law writes a letter to Corazon after running into Nami at the Sabaody Archipelago. I know it's short, but I didn't want to drag it on for too long and I don't think it would need much editing from me anyway, and I just don't think Law would be one to write long, flowery letters anyway. Part 3 of my Adopted Siblings AU series and I recommend you read the other parts of it before reading this.





	Letter to the Dead

_ Dear Corazon,  _

_ I normally wouldn’t do this. It’s cheesy and the crew would mock it for ages if they ever found out, but something happened that prompted this. It’s a long story but I have nothing but time.  _

_ I… I ran into Nami again. It’s been 12 years since we saw them. I didn’t know how to react and she slapped me, before pulling me into a hug. Bellemere’s spirit still runs through her, heh. But we just stood there for what felt like hours, holding each other and I forgot how much I missed that. Missed her and Nojiko and Bellemere and Cocoyashi.  _

_ And I miss you too. Nami told me that Bellemere had been killed, but she didn’t say how. Maybe you can ask her wherever you are. If there is anything after death.  _

_ Sometimes I still wonder how things would have been if we had never left, if we had never found this devil fruit, if I had just stayed with them until the Amber Lead took its course and killed me in my sleep. Maybe you’d still be alive…  _

_ I shouldn’t think too much about it. I don’t know when I’ll see Nami again but I hope it’s soon. I’ve missed her too much and I’m glad she’s okay and that she’s made her own path. I think it suits her, being with Straw Hat.  _

_ I hope she’s happy, and I hope you and Bellemere are happy too. My plan for Doflamingo is in its last stages of development and I can finally avenge your death, Corasan.  _

_ Trafalgar Law  _

\--- 

He wiped tears from his eyes that he hadn’t even realized had formed, before folding the letter up and burning it over a candle. 

“I hope this finds you well, Corasan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and especially if you've read all three parts! I'm not the most consistent at updating this stuff but some stuff was happening irl and I needed to distract myself from it and I finally wrote the last part of this little series. Remember to leave kudos and comments on your favorite works! That's the biggest motivation for many authors to continue writing and producing content that you enjoy!


End file.
